


Спуститься на землю

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все стали птицами. Нет, серьёзно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спуститься на землю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Down Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223372) by [lei_che_sogna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei_che_sogna/pseuds/lei_che_sogna). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

— Британскому Музею нужна наша помощь в связи с безвременной кончиной одной из работниц. Несколько дней она не появлялась на работе, потом её обнаружили мёртвой в собственном доме. Единственное, что при ней нашли — какой-то камень, завёрнутый в линованную бумагу, — сказал Лестрад, показав на пакет с уликами, — который она сжимала в руке. Покойная была смотрителем в отделе Древнего Египта и Судана.  
На бумаге была карандашная надпись. Шерлок перевернул пакет, изучая написанные строгим академическим почерком слова. Закончив разглядывать его, он достал из кармана телефон. Джон шагнул вперёд — посмотреть, что же нашёл Шерлок.  
— Перо Некеми, Недосягаемого, — вслух прочёл Джон, заглянув через его плечо. Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы он перестал так делать. Это не мешало сыщику, но и не помогало.  
— Более известного как Гор, — сказал Шерлок, протянув Джону телефон и указывая на иероглифический символ.  
— Ну как? — спросила вошедшая в кабинет Донован. — Уже распутал дело, фрик?  
Андерсон вошёл следом, закрыв за собой дверь. Дабы снова не спровоцировать Шерлока, он встал в углу чуть поодаль от остальных.  
— Вам нужен помощник смотрителя, ответственного за отдел египетской археологии, — произнёс Шерлок, быстро стуча по кнопкам телефона. Убийца и причина были очевидны, но его куда больше заинтересовало перо. Маленький, скорее всего погребальный амулет мог многое значить. Он проверил всю коллекцию Британского Музея. Никаких амулетов в форме пера.  
Любопытно.  
— Дэвид Джонс? Мы уже проверяли его, и он сейчас на раскопках в Сахаре! Как это можно... — начал Лестрад.  
— Разумеется, он не делал этого сам. Вы обнаружите, что бывший парень его сестры, человек с ограниченным интеллектом, но хорошо владеющий ножом, получил пакет, отправленный из Каира неделю назад. Внутри были инструкции — организовать встречу со смотрителем, используя перо как приманку. Сейчас он спокойно спит в своей квартире в Клэпхеме. Вам будет нетрудно схватить его.  
— Ясно, — обойдя стол, Донован взялась за телефонную трубку. Уже привыкший к подобному Лестрад закатил глаза и направился к Андерсону — поговорить с ним о не предоставленных вовремя отчётах.  
Шерлок изучал взглядом изображение иероглифа на экране своего мобильного, указательным пальцем очерчивая его контуры.  
  
Почему перо? Непохоже, чтобы оно вообще было настоящим. Вероятно, фальшивка, достаточно искусная, чтобы привлечь внимание опытного египтолога. Шерлок вытащил камень из пакета, чтобы рассмотреть его получше.  
— Разве тебе не нужно хотя бы надеть перчатки? Или ты особенный? — раздражённо поинтересовался Андерсон.  
Проигнорировав его, Шерлок осторожно развернул бумагу. Перо оказалось сработанным из зелёной яшмы и было отполировано до блеска.  
Он вытряхнул амулет себе на ладонь.  
И всё вдруг изменилось.

*

За окном стояли сумерки, а жалюзи были подняты, так что они смогли хорошенько рассмотреть себя в стекле окон.  
— Тебе не кажется, что раз уж мы превратились в птиц, то могли бы по крайней мере принадлежать к одному виду? — спросил Лестрад, пытаясь удержаться на подоконнике. — Ну, то есть... почему сова?  
— Потому что вы очень умный, — сухо заметила Донован. — А я в явном выигрыше — обо мне даже написано стихотворение, которое разучивают школьники.  
— Не кажись ещё более глупой, чем ты есть, ты всего-навсего ворона, — отозвался Шерлок. — Обычная ворона.  
— Как в сказках о Морриган, что мне рассказывала няня. Мне это нравится, — Салли с удовольствием разглядывала своё отражение.  
— Ещё бы, — не замедлил с ответом Шерлок.  
Он предпочёл бы кого-нибудь повнушительнее, чем ястреб-перепелятник, но от его мнения, очевидно, ничего не зависело.  
После кратковременного приступа паники, первой реакции на произошедшее, они успокоились и обнаружили, что по-прежнему могут говорить на английском языке. Напряжение заметно спало. Андерсон так и не успокоился окончательно, но ведь он был чайкой.  
Окна в кабинете не открывались достаточно широко, чтобы можно было протиснуться наружу, но после нескольких неудачных попыток им всё же удалось воспользоваться телефоном: Андерсон держал трубку, а Лестрад, крича в неё на дежурного офицера, добился, чтобы за ними пришли и отнесли наверх.  
Джон подскочил к краю крыши и посмотрел вниз. Расстояние до земли было огромным, больше, чем он мог себе представить. Но ничего не поделаешь. Прежде чем Джон успел задуматься (это как когда ему приходилось убивать — нужный инстинкт есть, и чем дольше размышляешь, тем хуже), он подался вперёд и прыгнул.  
Он не упал — ни сразу, ни после. Вместо этого он полетел вперёд. Затем Джон нашёл восходящий поток и стал подниматься всё выше; город же уходил вниз. Мелькнувшая было в момент прыжка мысль, что именно сейчас он превратится в человека, была развеяна в полёте. Джон никогда раньше не понимал, почему некоторые люди становятся пилотами, и хотя человеческий полёт не мог сравниться с этим, ему стало ясно, что именно их так притягивает. Будучи совсем лёгким, он стремительно взлетел как можно выше и затем спустился обратно к остальным, приземлившись на перила, огораживающие край крыши во избежание чьего-нибудь падения. Джон отметил про себя иронию ситуации.  
Отнёсшие их на крышу люди уже ушли, остались только четыре смотрящих на него птицы. Он не мог теперь понять выражение их лиц, но ему показалось, что взгляд Шерлока, пусть и обзаведшегося свирепого вида жёлтыми глазами, остался неизменным.  
— Это было потрясающе, — выдохнула Донован. — Я должна попробовать.  
Она взлетела — чёрное пятно, парящее меж зданий в бело-рыжих огнях ночного города.  
Андерсон разбежался, хлопая лапами по шуршащему гравию, и тоже неловко поднялся в воздух. Джон склонил голову, наблюдая за ними двумя. Он собрался было присоединиться к ним, но заметил, что Шерлок по-прежнему неподвижно стоял рядом с Лестрадом.  
— Шерлок? Ты что, не собираешься полетать?  
Шерлок встрепенулся, будто очнувшись от задумчивости, и осторожно подошёл к краю. Он широко раскинул крылья, пару раз взмахнул ими, прежде чем скользнуть вперёд. Летел он с таким видом, словно изучал возможности взятой напрокат машины. Джон попытался усмехнуться, но с клювом вместо губ это было сделать не так-то просто. Он спрыгнул с перил, и, покружив над Лестрадом, поднялся к смеющимся от радости Андерсону и Донован.  
— Меня не волнует, что вы сейчас на седьмом небе от счастья, мы должны снова стать людьми! — заорал на них Лестрад. — Шерлок! Есть идеи? Хоть что-то?  
Сложив крылья, Шерлок приземлился прямо перед ним.  
— Пока ни одной. Но я не теряю надежды.  
— Как и я, — ответил Лестрад. — Сколько времени тебе нужно?  
— Трёх дней будет достаточно.  
— Трёх дней?  
— Встречаемся через три дня на ступеньках Музея.

 

Джон был самой красивой птицей из всех, что видел Шерлок, и он задался вопросом, почему, собственно. Джон был воробьём и по логике — самой заурядной во всех отношениях птицей, на которую никто не посмотрел бы дважды. Его окрас был совершенно неброским, хотя очень ему шёл.  
При этом Джон был далеко не идеальным представителем Passer domesticus. В воздухе он наклонялся немного влево. Когда он взмахивал крыльями во время долгого полёта, Шерлок — только Шерлок — мог заметить мелкую дрожь. Джон не отставал в полёте от Шерлока, но в своём новом обличье быстро утомлялся, так что Шерлок настоял на остановке по пути на Бейкер-стрит. Хотя главным образом Шерлок хотел проверить свои охотничьи способности (превосходные: два зяблика и скворец), он не сомневался, что Джон обрадуется возможности перевести дух.  
Когда они добрались до дома, Шерлок помог Джону протиснуться в щель для писем (все окна были закрыты) и велел ему отыскать миссис Хадсон.  
Двадцать минут спустя они уже были в своей квартире — с распахнутым настежь окном, двумя блюдцами воды (одно побольше, другое поменьше) и миской семян для Джона (одолженной у соседа-птичника).  
Миссис Хадсон, вне всяких сомнений, была удивительной женщиной, которая, столкнувшись с говорящими птицами, не решила, что сходит с ума. Она просто сочла это чем-то новеньким. Устроившись в кресле, которое Шерлок полагал своим, она уговорила Джона прыгнуть ей на руку. Аккуратно поглаживая его по голове, она начала вспоминать о канарейке, которая была у неё в детстве. Уставший Джон заснул у неё на ладони спустя десять минут.  
Шерлок определил испытываемую им эмоцию как ревность, счёл её нелогичной и решил игнорировать - нужно было провести несколько экспериментов. Он хотел испробовать в птичьем облике множество вещей и ещё не решил, с чего начать. Его несколько ограничивали четыре пальца на каждой лапе, но к счастью, они были довольно гибкими. Не следовало забывать и о клюве, прекрасном естественном резаке. Правда, с такими инструментами любой опыт перейдёт на более личный уровень, но Шерлок никогда не был особо щепетилен.  
Первым делом следовало узнать, сможет ли он открыть дверцу холодильника.  
Шерлок принялся за работу.

*

— Шерлок? Ты не голоден?  
— Ннн, — отозвался Шерлок, рассеяно очищая коготь о стол. Почему всем было так трудно просто оставить его в покое, когда он занят размышлениями?  
— Шерлок?  
Вот оно, самое оно, это...  
— Так ты голоден?  
— Нет, — заявил Шерлок и, повернув голову, посмотрел в блестящие чёрные глаза Джона. Глаза ястребов располагались по разным сторонам головы, чтобы у хищников был лучший обзор.  
Учитывая, как он должен был выглядеть со стороны, стоило признать, что Джон держался на удивление спокойно. Как и все остальные. Должно быть, в этом здорово помогла возможность разговаривать друг с другом по-человечески.  
— Ты точно уверен?  
— Да, я уверен. Зачем тебе это?  
— Ну, поскольку ты — ястреб-перепелятник, который питается мелкими птицами, а я как раз мелкая птица, мне интересно, не кажусь ли я тебе случайно аппетитной добычей?  
— Нет. Во всяком случае, не в этом смысле.  
— Ну... спасибо. Не уверен, что до конца тебя понял, но ладно. Но ты ведь скажешь мне? Если тебе покажется, что ты можешь попытаться меня слопать?  
— Обещаю, Джон, ты будешь первым, кто об этом узнает. Но я уже съел трёх птиц различного веса в течение последних восемнадцати часов, так что я не голоден. Кроме того, ястреб при ловле добычи использует элемент неожиданности. Это успешно срабатывает только в десяти случаях из ста, в моём случае — намного чаще, но, думаю, я не смог бы застать тебя врасплох.  
— А. Что ж, спасибо и на этом.  
— Не вижу причин, почему мы должны вести себя по-другому только потому, что стали птицами, — мрачно заметил Шерлок.  
— А тебе не кажется странным то, что мы все разные птицы?  
— Ничуть. Если бы ты не счёл за труд чуть-чуть поразмыслить над этим, то понял, что каждый — именно та птица, которой он должен быть. Салли — ворона, умная птица, способная инстинктивно решать различные задачи.  
— Обязательно передам Донован, что ты считаешь её умной.  
Шерлок проигнорировал его слова.  
— Наш славный инспектор — серая неясыть, птица терпеливая и известная своим охотничьим мастерством. Вероятно, лучшим, чем возможности самого Лестрада, но, возможно, он сумеет извлечь кое-что для себя из этого опыта.  
— И Андерсон — чайка.  
— И Андерсон — чайка.  
— Ты задумывался об этом раньше? — Джон был ошеломлён.  
— Разумеется, я рассматривал подобную возможность.  
— Возможность того, что мы станем птицами?  
— Мне было скучно, — Шерлок отвернулся, занявшись клейкой массой... чего-то на столе.  
Джон покачал головой и перебрался в другую комнату. Хотя он мог нажимать кнопки, телевизор был слишком большим, чтобы его можно было смотреть, да и напечатать что-нибудь на ноутбуке у него бы не вышло. Джон вздохнул.  
В любом случае, он слишком устал.  
Подлетев к одной из декоративных подушек, он устроился на ней.

*

Джон никогда не видел Лондон с такой высоты. Да, бывали инициируемые Шерлоком погони по крышам (слишком часто, что бы ему это стало нравиться), но тогда их целиком занимала поимка преступника и времени осматриваться по сторонам не было. Непривычно было видеть мир птичьими глазами, но если в чём в чем Джон Уотсон и преуспел, так это в быстром приспосабливании к непривычным ранее вещам.  
Птичий облик таил свои опасности. Джон хорошо понимал границы своих физических возможностей и старался обходить стороной других представителей лондонской фауны. Но всё равно какое-нибудь крупное животное вроде человека могло застать его врасплох, так что Джон всегда был настороже.  
Как будто он вновь оказался в Афганистане.  
Сидя на ветвистом дереве в Гайд-парке, он удивлялся тому, сколько вокруг было кипящей жизни - от близлежащих лужаек до сверкающей на солнце реки Серпантин, которую бороздили туристы на водных велосипедах.  
Он покинул Афганистан много месяцев назад, но порой мысленно вновь возвращался туда. Нет, кошмары ему уже не снились — по крайней мере, не так часто — но иногда в его голове мелькали обрывки воспоминаний, исчезая прежде, чем он успевал осознать это. Изнуряющая жара, из-за которой словно резало ножом по лёгким во время каждого вздоха. Песок, который становится частью тебя, потому что его невозможно полностью вытрясти из волос и одежды.  
Он предпочитал крыши, но зелёный мир парка тоже был частью Лондона. Его города. Джон снова влюблялся в него, очарованный этой ранее незамеченной его стороной. То, что с ним происходило, было похоже на долгожданные каникулы, хотя оставаться в таком состоянии навсегда ему точно не хотелось. Более чем вероятно, что продолжительность их жизней в облике птиц значительно уменьшилась бы. Не говоря уже о необходимости питаться семенами и тому подобном. Он верил, что Шерлок всё исправит. Его вера, что Шерлок всегда найдёт выход, была так сильна, что Джон даже не волновался о возможности остаться птицей.  
Куда более вероятным представлялось то, что они с Шерлоком навсегда останутся в этих странных неопределённых отношениях, которые сами собой установились у них с момента знакомства - больше, чем друзья, меньше, чем возлюбленные. Джон понятия не имел, как это изменить, с чего начать. Да, им было удобно и легко друг с другом, но Джон хотел большего. Только вот как этого добиться?  
Он размышлял над этим, когда краем глаза заметил движение. Он поднял взгляд — чтобы увидеть, как к нему сверху направляется большая серо-белая птица. Джон уже готов был сорваться с места, но быстро узнал Шерлока.  
— Пойдём?  
— Можешь посидеть со мной минутку? — спросил Джон. О чём сейчас же пожалел, надеясь, что не выдал себя.  
Если Шерлок и удивился такой просьбе, то виду не подал.  
Обдуваемые ветром, они сидели рядом и любовались Гайд-парком и расстилающимся за ним Лондоном.

К вечеру Джон уже освоился с птичьим зрением настолько, что решил попытаться посмотреть телевизор. Просто слушать ему не хотелось; в таком случае он мог бы включить радио. Нет, Джон собирался смотреть шоу Митчелла и Уэбба и смеяться над каждой их шуткой.  
— Хотелось бы, чтобы все были птицами, не только мы.  
— Почему? - поинтересовался из соседней комнаты Шерлок. Он говорил не вполне внятно, словно жуя что-то, и Джону категорически не хотелось знать, что именно. — Тебе что, скучно? Лети на улицу, может, найдёшь себе новых друзей, — фырканье Шерлока было более презрительным, чем хотелось бы Джону.  
— Думаю, нам всем завтра стоит собраться и отправиться на Трафальгарскую площадь. Будем молча сидеть на львах и пугать туристов. Словно "Птицы", но наяву и в Лондоне.  
— Жаль, что приходиться говорить тебе это, но завтра на площади птиц никто не увидит.  
— Что? — Джон тут же примчался к нему с кухни, распушившись от волнения. Словно он надел один из своих свитеров, отметил Шерлок, но предпочёл не задумываться об этом.  
— Быть того не может! На той площади птиц всегда как собак нерезаных.  
— Но нас среди них не будет. Завтра мы летим к Британскому музею. И что за "птицы наяву"?  
— Ну знаешь, "Пти... " О, ты не видел этот фильм, верно? Ты способен улавливать хоть какие-нибудь отсылки к массовой культуре?  
— Нет, если могу обойтись без их знания. Я не понимаю, почему каждый раз, когда в твоём списке обязательных к просмотру фильмов обнаруживается то, о чём я и не слышал, ты воспринимаешь это как личное оскорбление. Словно мир остановится из-за того, что я не смотрел ту кучу фильмов, которую ты называешь "классикой".  
— Ладно, мы посмотрим его вместе, и ты поймёшь, что я имел в виду. Позже. Когда у нас будут пальцы.

*

Утро выдалось пасмурным. Небо, которое вчера было чистым, заволокло серыми тучами, отчего оно казалось совсем плоским. К тому же, дул сильный ветер.  
Но Шерлок и Джон всё равно полетели к музею.  
— Фрик! — каркнула Донован Шерлоку, когда они приземлились на ступеньках, и тут же взлетела от неожиданности — Джон вдруг прыгнул на неё, целясь своим острым клювом ей в грудь.  
— Мои извинения. Не смог сдержать свою животную натуру, — спокойным тоном сообщил Джон, вынырнув из-под пытавшейся приземлиться на него Донован.  
Шерлок вклинился между ними, сузив жёлтые глаза. Удивлённая Донован отступила назад и решила не рисковать.  
— Прости, сила привычки. Я провела всё это время с другими воронами, а они только так и говорят.  
— Думаю, нам стоит переместиться в менее людное место, где нас никто бы не услышал, - произнёс Шерлок, оглядываясь по сторонам, — если мы не хотим попасть в "Очевидное-невероятное". Андерсон?  
Отделившись от остальных, Андерсон был занят тем, что поклёвывал булочку с шоколадом, которую ему бросила супружеская пара из Нарбонны. Шерлок не понимал, зачем кому-то есть французскую еду вне Франции — ведь она лишь заведомо неумелая копия с оригинала — но по тому, как женщина туго затягивала в хвостик волосы, а мужчина застёгивал пиджак, сделал вывод, что они впервые выбрались из родной страны; культурный шок после целого дня в Англии был силён, а второсортная сдоба сделала только хуже. Лучше бы они взяли бутерброд с беконом.  
Греческий фриз времён Возрождения над входом идеально подошёл на роль менее людного места — здесь их могли услышать только другие птицы.  
— В облике птицы Андерсон раздражает ещё больше, если это вообще возможно.  
— О, кончай уже к нему придираться, — сказала Донован. — Быть чайкой нелегко. Особенно для Андерсона.  
Лестрад повернул голову под странным углом.  
— Хорошо было покончить со всем этим сегодня.  
— Итак, перо... — к ним взлетел Андерсон. — Андерсон, уйди.  
— О господи, только не это, — простонал Лестрад.  
— Можешь сесть вон там? — продолжил Шерлок. — Потому что у тебя клещи.  
Андерсон заколебался, очевидно, раздумывая, стоит ли возражать.  
— Не мог бы ты просто уйти? Не хочу есть насекомых дольше, чем мне уже пришлось, — положил конец его раздумьям Лестрад.  
Недовольный Андерсон сделал, как было велено.  
— У него и правда клещи? — спросила Донован, шелестя заново складываемыми на спине крыльями.  
— Это имеет значение?  
— Знаешь, мне ведь всё слышно, — подал голос Андерсон.  
— Как только вы вычеркнете все невозможные варианты, то, что останется, и будет разгадкой, как бы невероятна она не была. Что у нас есть? Перо. Которое, очевидно, наделено волшебными свойствами. И, — Шерлок поднял вверх коготь, призывая взволнованно шепчущихся коллег к тишине, — только те, кто был со мной в комнате, когда я дотронулся до пера, испытали их на себе. Это единственное, что всех объединяет.  
— Нам нужно снова заполучить перо.  
— Оно ведь по-прежнему в Скотлэнд-Ярде, верно? Так вперёд! — казалось, Донован уже была готова сорваться с места.  
— Но мы по-прежнему птицы; кто нам его отдаст?  
Шерлок ждал, пока они вновь успокоятся. В самом деле, приходить в восторг от таких простых вещей... наверное, быть одним из них в высшей степени утомительно.  
— Предлагаю сейчас проследовать за нами. Нам принесут перо прямо на Бейкер-стрит.  
Пусть у них не было человеческих лиц, Шерлок всё равно мог увидеть, что они ошеломлены.  
Он любил их ошеломлять.

*

Миссис Хадсон держала мобильный телефон Шерлока, пока Лестрад кричал в него.  
— Слушайте, то, что я был болен, ещё не даёт вам повода задавать мне подобные вопросы! Это важная улика, и она нужна мне, чтобы раскрыть дело!  
С другого конца провода что-то извиняюще забормотали. Наклонив голову, Лестрад слушал это и распалялся всё больше.  
— Меня не волнует, что его отдали Диммоку! Это моё дело, и пусть он катится ко всем чертям!  
Ответное огорчённое бормотание, видимо, подразумевало согласие, и Лестрад перевёл дыхание, показывая миссис Хадсон крылом, что разговор пора заканчивать.  
— Скажись на пару дней больным — и все ведут себя так, словно ты уже умер, — пожаловался он.  
— Миссис Хадсон, вы нам ещё понадобитесь, - сказал Шерлок. — Вам придётся открыть дверь.  
— Это очень важная часть, да? — она обвела птиц взглядом.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Андерсон.  
— И примите посылку у курьера, — сказал Лестрад.  
— А если что-то пойдёт не так — просто отнимите, — добавил Шерлок к её вящему восторгу.  
— Это будет как в одном из тех фильмов про ограбления с Джорджем Клуни! Я знаю, дорогой, поскольку у тебя есть Джон, ты вряд ли обращал на это внимание, но этот Клуни такой милашка, правда?  
Шерлок ответил, что не знает. Это было неправдой, но он в любом случае не мог согласиться с миссис Хадсон, а ложь зачастую звучит более убедительно, чем правда.  
Всё прошло как по писанному; полицейский курьер прибыл на Бейкер-стрит вместе с запакованным пером, Лестрад крикнул с лестницы, чтобы за него расписалась миссис Хадсон. Шерлоку понравилось, как точно она следовала его указаниям. Возможно, ему стоило чаще полагаться на неё в будущем.  
В соответствии с указаниями Шерлока, миссис Хадсон осторожно положила пакет на кухонный стол, открыла и вытряхнула его содержимое на видавшую виды столешницу.  
— Миссис Хадсон, теперь вам придётся подождать в соседней комнате. В зависимости от того, что случится дальше, нам может понадобиться ваша дальнейшая помощь.  
Миссис Хадсон неохотно направилась к выходу.  
— И не стойте у двери, — добавил Шерлок.  
Было слышно, как миссис Хадсон быстро отходит от дверей.  
— Так что нам делать? — поинтересовался Лестрад. — Нам нужно взяться за руки... в смысле, за крылья, или что-то в этом духе?  
Взгляд, которым одарил инспектора Шерлок, ясно выражал степень его презрения к подобным предположениям.  
— Теперь марш со стола и рассейтесь по комнате. Оставляйте между собой так много места, как если бы вы были людьми.  
Когда стол опустел, Шерлок подошёл к перу и коснулся его лапой.  
В то же мгновение на месте птиц вновь появились люди.  
— Сработало? — миссис Хадсон всё же не выдержала и заглянула внутрь. Увидев их, она широко улыбнулась.  
— Я сделаю вам чаю, вы, должно быть, умираете от жажды! — она кинулась вниз по лестнице.  
— Не забудьте бисквиты, миссис Хадсон! — крикнул её вслед Шерлок.  
— О, — Донован огляделась вокруг. — Я думала, все будут голыми.

*

Спустя немного времени Джон и Шерлок сидели в гостиной на своих обычных местах. Телевизор был выключен, а окна раскрыты настежь.  
— И всё, что тебе нужно было сделать — снова коснуться пера?  
— Да.  
— Это было легко. Слишком легко. Так легко, что ты не мог додуматься до этого раньше?  
Уголок рта Шерлока слегка приподнялся.  
— Я же говорил, мне было скучно. И не занудствуй — тебе же понравилось быть птицей. Это была уникальная возможность, и я сполна ей насладился.  
Джон только и мог, что молча смотреть на него.  
Шерлок опустил взгляд на свою правую руку. Четыре длинных пальца и противопоставленный им большой — обычно само собой разумеющееся, но сейчас довольно непривычное зрелище. Он потянулся, чувствуя, как от смены позиции едва слышно хрустнули суставы. Встал на ноги и радостно протянул руку Джону.  
Джон взял её и крепко сжал. Какое-то мгновение они просто стояли рядом, молча глядя на свои соединённые руки.

*

Дэвид Джонс, бывший помощник смотрителя, вместе со своим подельником ожидал суда. Все, кроме Шерлока, были удивлены, когда мистер Джонс вдруг оказался рядом со Скотланд-Ярдом, пьяный и ничего не помнящий о том, как он покинул Египет.  
— Пути Майкрофта неисповедимы, а действия непредсказуемы, — всё, чего добился от Шерлока Джон. Он не просил у брата помощи, но не сомневался, что тот в курсе его дел. Майкрофт же ничем не показывал, что знает и о их странном приключении — за исключением того, что теперь каждую неделю на ступеньках двести двадцать первого дома на Бейкер-стрит появлялся пятикилограммовый пакет с лучшим птичьим кормом.  
Шерлок "потерял" перо, когда навещал лучшего в Лондоне мастера по подделке древностей (три его работы спокойно хранились в Британском музее). Неотличимая от оригинала копия была "возвращена" Лестраду. Настоящее же перо было надёжно спрятано Шерлоком в его прикроватной тумбочке. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе пригодится птичий облик — хотя пара идей у Шерлока имелась. Да и Джону такой подарок на день рождения наверняка бы понравился. 

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни The Postal Service 'Such Great Heights'.  
> Также автор сделала замечательный [фанмикс](http://lei-che-sogna.livejournal.com/8537.html) на тему фика.  
> Для лучшей визуализации можно взглянуть сюда - [Шерлок и Джон](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurasian_Sparrowhawk#Food.2C_feeding_and_predation), [Салли](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carrion_Crow), [Лестрад](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tawny_owl), [Андерсон](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_Herring_Gull).


End file.
